


Uma Ligação Inesperada

by dying_deist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko havia acabado de experimentar algo totalmente novo, mas ele não tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem em fazê-lo. Então ele decide ligar para seu melhor amigo, Aomine, no meio da noite para tirar suas dúvidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Ligação Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Estou meio insegura em relação a essa fic por tratar de um assunto... Íntimo lol Então, por favor, deixem-me saber se gostaram ou não, assim não repetirei o erro.
> 
> P.S.: fic não betada e finalizada no meio da madrugada. Todos os erros ortográficos e gramaticais são meus.
> 
> P.S.2: o título é horrível, eu sei xD
> 
> Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 

Kuroko nunca havia feito algo como aquilo antes. Suas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas, seu coração batia muito rápido e sua cabeça ainda girava, fazendo com que o garoto se sentisse tonto. Por um momento ele pensou que iria morrer, ou ao menos desmaiar; ainda assim optou por não pedir a opinião de seus pais, uma vez que ele não estava certo de que o que acabara de fazer era realmente correto.

O garoto se deitou em sua cama após o banho, ainda vestindo apenas um roupão. Suas mechas azuladas molhavam os lençóis que cobriam o colchão macio, mas aquilo não o incomodou; ele tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar naquele momento. Decidiu ligar para seu melhor amigo, Aomine, em uma tentativa de saber o que o outro pensava a respeito daquela situação.

As mãos agitadas de Kuroko buscaram pelo telefone sobre o criado-mudo, ele digitou o número do seu amigo e esperou até que sua ligação fosse atendida.

_“Alô?”_ a voz de Aomine parecia preguiçosa como sempre.

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko deixou escapar um pesado suspiro, como se a voz do outro fosse um alívio para seus ouvidos.

_“Tetsu? O que houve? Você está bem?”_ o mais alto perguntou preocupado ao notar a respiração ofegante do outro através da linha.

“E-eu...” Kuroko respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Esfregou suas pesadas pálpebras e pousou sua mão livre sobre seu abdômen, “Preciso falar com você.” finalmente disse, sua respiração voltando ao normal.

_“Sou todo ouvidos. Só diga, você está bem?”_

“Eu não sei ainda… Acho que sim.”

_“Você está apenas me deixando ainda mais confuso, Tetsu! Desembucha logo.”_ Aomine pediu, um tom de preocupação e irritação em sua voz.

“Bom, eu… Fiz algo...” Kuroko disse em intervalos, “Mas não sei se… Está tudo bem fazer algo assim.”

_“Você matou alguém?”_ Aomine perguntou repentinamente, fazendo com que o azulado arqueasse as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Aomine-kun, você não deveria brincar com assuntos tão sérios.”

_“Então conte logo o que diabos aconteceu.”_ suspirou, cansado.

“Okay. Quero perguntar uma coisa...” Kuroko manteve silêncio por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. “Por acaso você...” refletiu sobre o que estava prestes a dizer e imaginou se aquela era realmente uma boa ideia, pois se tratava de algo muito pessoal. Mesmo que Aomine fosse seu melhor amigo, uma pergunta como a que estava prestes a fazer talvez não fosse muito apropriada. “Deixe para lá.” desistiu e franziu o cenho.

_“Você só pode estar brincando. Liga para mim a essa hora da noite, diz que fez algo que não sabe se é certo e agora pede para que eu simplesmente esqueça?! Sério mesmo, Tetsu? Deixe de enrolação, cara!”_

Kuroko percebeu que Aomine estava certo. Já era quase hora de dormir, eles tinham aula no dia seguinte e o azulado até o momento havia feito nada mais do que perturbado o amigo em seu descanso. “Perdão. Tudo bem, vou continuar dessa vez. Por acaso você já… eh, teve uma sensação diferente ao se tocar… Lá embaixo.” sua voz saía com dificuldade, sentiu sua garganta secar e estava consciente de que seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que um morango. Perguntou-se como havia tido coragem (ou audácia) suficiente para fazer aquele tipo de pergunta para o amigo. Aguardou a resposta de Aomine, mas ele apenas ouviu um _‘oh’_ surpreso do outro lado da linha. “Desculpe, Aomine-kun! Eu não deveria ter perguntado sobre algo desse tipo! Vou desligar-”

_“Sim.”_ Aomine interrompeu Kuroko.

“Novamente peço desculpa! Deixarei você dormir em paz agora e-”

_“Não, tonto. Eu disse ‘sim’ para a sua pergunta.”_

“Ah.” o azulado arregalou os olhos, atônito pela honesta resposta que recebeu.

_“Foi sua primeira vez?”_ Aomine de repente soou interessado no assunto.

“S-sim.” a verdadeira vontade de Kuroko era desligar o telefone, esconder-se no canto mais remoto do planeta e nunca mais olhar nos olhos de Aomine.

_“Sério?!”_ o mais alto parecia não acreditar.

“Sim. Por quê?”

_“Você tem quinze anos! Eu faço o que você fez desde… Sei lá, há um tempão!”_ soltou uma risada descontraída.

“A-Aomine-kun!” o azulado soou como se estivesse repreendendo o amigo por algo que tenha dito, mas ele estava apenas constrangido com o tópico em questão. De uma forma ou de outra, Kuroko era um garoto bem reservado. Nunca havia tido a liberdade de discutir sobre assuntos tão pessoais assim com amigo algum.

_“Tetsu, não há nada com o que se preocupar. Afinal, isso é normal, faz parte da gente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você iria experimentar isso.”_

“Entendo, mas-”

_“Apenas relaxe. Todo mundo faz isso. Já ouviu aquela expressão ‘se a vida te der limões, faça uma limonada’? Então, é basicamente isso.”_ falou com convicção, como se fosse uma das coisas mais inteligentes que pudesse dizer naquela situação.

“Péssima comparação, Aomine-kun.” ambos sorriram discretamente antes de ficarem em silêncio por alguns instantes.

_“Como se sentiu?”_ a pergunta de Aomine pegou Kuroko de surpresa.

“E-eu… Eu me senti bem...” o azulado respondeu hesitante, sentindo seu coração disparar. “Mas eu pensei que iria morrer.”

_“Mas por quê?!”_

“Não sei se é uma reação normal, mas eu fiquei bastante tonto, quase caí no banheiro e-”

_“Espera aí.”_

“Hm?”

_“Você fez isso no banheiro?”_

“Sim, durante o… Banho.” e então Kuroko se encontrava novamente em um estado de completa vergonha.

_“Saquei. E não se preocupe, é normal se sentir meio tonto. Mas por que decidiu fazer isso?”_

“Aomine-kun! Penso que essa seja uma pergunta extremamente íntima!”

_“Ah, qual é, Tetsu! Eu sou seu melhor amigo, é mais que normal compartilhar segredos.”_ tentou convencer o outro.

“É por isso mesmo que as coisas ficariam muito estranhas se eu te contasse...” Kuroko disse mais para si mesmo, pensativo, até que sacudiu a cabeça em negação aqueles pensamentos e suspirou fundo, “Você não deveria me fazer perguntas do tipo, desculpe-me.”

_“Ah, sei lá. Você acabou de me contar sobre sua primeira masturbação, então pensei que uma perguntinha a mais não seria prejudicial. Mas tudo bem, não quero dar uma de intrometido.”_

“S-só posso dizer que… Eu tinha alguém em mente...”

_“Interessante. Quem?”_

“C-chega! Já contei mais do que deveria.”

_“Okay, que seja. Não vou mais insistir.”_ bufou, _“Só me diz se eu conheço essa pessoa.”_

“Sim. E não contarei nada mais!” sua última frase foi seguida de um bocejo reprimido. “Perdão, estou sonolento.”

_“Tudo bem. Você apenas ainda está sob o efeito do que fez mais cedo.”_ Aomine riu. _“Então você vai dormir agora, não é? Nós podemos continuar essa conversa amanhã na escola.”_

“Você ainda quer saber mais?!” Kuroko imaginou qual seria o real motivo por trás de todo aquele repentino interesse.

_“Claro! Eu vou descobrir quem é essa pessoa misteriosa!”_

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kuroko não conteve um pequeno sorriso enquanto fechava os olhos e rolava para o lado na cama, ainda com o telefone ao ouvido. _“Ei, Tetsu. Eu consigo ouvir sua respiração, sabe?”_ a voz de Aomine soou mais grave que o usual, causando involuntários arrepios em Kuroko, que apenas encolheu os ombros em resposta aquele estímulo. _“Acho que vou tomar uma ducha antes de dormir.”_ Aomine terminou por dizer.

“Okay, nos falamos amanhã.”

_“Tá. E eu poderia até te ensinar algumas técnicas pra aproveitar esses momentos.”_ o mais alto disse de repente.

“O-o que quer dizer?!” Kuroko ficou bastante assustado com o que ouviu.

Mas era tarde demais. Aomine já havia desligado o telefone antes que pudesse dar qualquer esclarecimento.

“Mas-” o azulado apenas fitou confuso o telefone em suas mãos, imaginando se Aomine realmente quis dizer o que ele pensou que ele queria dizer.

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Sintam-se livres para deixar um comentário e obrigada por lerem <3


End file.
